Negima: Angelus Pennae
by Kamigawa Nagamaki
Summary: A person with no memories finds herself in a class that has given the power that could shake the multiverse, i know summary sucks but give the fanfic a chance paring undecided


Another crossover I thought of I am planning to at least start of every fanfic I think of that I am planning to do then I am going to finish them sry but I am a lazy person but I will try to work hard.

**Bold-sfx or chanting**

_Italics-thoughts_

"_italics"-telepathy or communications_

* * *

**Beep…beep…beep**

_Huh? What is that sound?_

**Beep…beep…beep**

"_Bladestorm! Breakaway! The strain is to powerful you have tot stop it!"_

_Huh? What's going on? A woman's voice?_

"Don't worry about me Valkyrie. I'll be fine. Besides if I breakaway now the million of civilians will died. This I cannot allow to happen."

_Voices? What's going on? _

"_Bladestorm the psycoframe cannot withhold that much energy and when they overload it will result in a massive energy explo-."_

"Gomennasai Hild-chan, Fafnir is this what you saw I your visions? Are you happy with peace? I'm not."

Then there was a large flash and suddenly darkness.

* * *

Mahora Science Department room 1043

"Alright Hakase now let's put the Cassiopeia into action." Cried Chao

Hakase was just putting the finishing touches on the data screen 'Ok starting Cassiopeia in 3…2…1"

**Click…**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Chao turned to Hakase "Does that mean it's a failure?"

**BOOM!**

The explosion cause both scientist to jump and hit their heads on the protection screen as a rainbow aura burst out of the prototype Cassiopeia effectively destroying it and literally broke every window in the floor and 3 levels above and below (as well as setting every alarm on the way.)

As the smoke clear a number of the school staff already arrived to the scene.

And what they found was a young girl around 15 with auburn brown hair, 5'1 and slightly pale skin, unconscious on the floor in her birthday suit (naked).

* * *

Shizuna Minamoto eyed the girl with interest inside the school hospital (what does the school not have) she sat and stared at the young girl sleeping in bed. The child looks around 15 with waist length auburn brown hair, pale soft skin like a newborn child and a lithe figure. Shizuna can only look in a mother like happiness at the innocence the girl was showing with only a hint of sadness that the girl was currently reach her 12th month in a coma. She turned to the door until she hear a moan from behind her.

After what felt like an eternity to the girl, the total blackness from which she'd been encompassed in for as long as she could remember began to change. A feeling of weariness and complete disorientation washed over her. The world seemed to be spinning at tremendous velocity and her body was sluggishly attempting to follow it.

"She's waking up, Headmaster-sensei," a nearby voice said, seeming to have come from somewhere beyond the darkness.

Oh no, were those voices back?! She didn't want to have to deal them now! She was too tired still, emotionally. However her body disagreed, it was time wake up. They had slept for what seems an eternity too long.

Blearily, she became aware of a light. It seemed to be shrouded over by something, dimming it partially. However, the longer she focused on it, the brighter it became. Yet the brighter it became, the more it began to hurt her eyes. Letting out a small grunt, she tried turning her head away from the light. To her immense relief, it did help a bit.

"Welcome back among the living, " the voice from earlier spoke up. It was much clearer than before. As it spoke, a hand grabbed her jaw and turned it back straight as another hand gently cracked open the girl's eyes one at a time. "I'm Doctor Shizuna. How are you feeling?"

She just stared at the nurse in front of her and then looked at her hands and examining as much of her and her surroundings.

"I…I… feel like I been living through a tube all my life." As another wave of dizziness passed through her head.

Then an older and wiser voice "I afraid that's because you have been living through a tube for the past year."

"What…are you talking…about?" she asked, glancing around him at his surroundings. She was in some kind of infirmary, an IV stuck into her arm, resting on an uncomfortably stiff bed with a worn-out pillow.

"You presumably came out from an explosion out of nowhere unconscious." Said Dean Konoe.

"…Sorry," she said quietly as he tried to sit up. "I…don't remember…anything."

A sudden bout of nausea swept through her and forced her to retreat back to the pillow that her head had just vacated. She had only just managed to settle her empty through sheer force of will. So lost in the throes of suppressing her sudden need to vomit, she didn't even notice the doctor walk up to her and inject her with a syringe.

"Try not to move too much just yet," Shizuna said as she gently withdrew the needle. "Your body still needs to readjust and you're still too weak. You need some more rest. Those sedatives I just gave you should help you with that."

"Where am I?" she asked, feeling a bit more balanced and alert now.

"Currently you're in a school hospital of Mahora Academy," Konoe answered, carefully hiding certain truths with practiced ease. "You've been in a coma since we found you one year ago."

"ONE YEAR?!" she repeated, completely caught off by this bit of news hurting her ears from her voice. "I guess that's why…"

"Why what?"

"Nothing, forget about it," she said quietly as she tried to recall why she had such trouble remembering what she'd been dreaming while unconscious.

"By the way, young one," Konoe said as he turned and headed for a desk on the other side of the room. "What's your name? We couldn't find any identification or nothing on you when we found you, just this bracelet."

"Bracelet?" she repeated, utterly confused.

Digging through a drawer, the doctor quickly withdrew something and returned to the person's side. Hanging limply from her hand on chain necklace was silver bracelet with a gentle, flowing wave-like pattern that circled its length. The simple design of it seemed to be both foreign and familiar to her. It was both elegant and plain at the same time.

Without realizing her own actions, her uninhibited hand was reaching out to grasp the delicate looking artifact and examine it much closer. In doing so, she noticed several symbols spelling out something totally familiar somewhere?

Looking back up at the doctor, she blinked slightly in confusion as she tried to search her memory for the answer of the first question. She knew she should've remembered. She knew she had a name, and that she belonged somewhere with someone. But all she could find in her memory was that all-consuming blank blackness that had been haunting her for the past year with several words burning in her mind _Programmers, Angels, Demons, Gundam. _Then there was a familiar voice._ If in trouble find Nehema._

"I…don't remember, doctor," she said slowly, as though to confirm it to herself as well as to both Konoe and Shizuna. "All I do remember is…nothing, nothing at all of who I am…or was."

"…I see," was all the response she got. Not that he was really paying attention anymore anyway.

The old man pondered at this for a few moments before declaring "It seems you suffered amnesia, give it a while and your memories should return."

"Thank you… Headmaster-sensei" as she turned back to examining the bracelet.

Shizuna turned to Konoe and asked "Do you think that explosion has anything to do with her memory loss?"

"Well her identity is not found in any of the places I searched, so that is to say our young friend here might have been caught up in an incident."

"***"

Both Adult turned to their patient "What did you say?"

"My name will be ***"

This confused both Shizuna and Konoe. "Young one why do you say that?"

The teen lift up the bracelet and said "That's what was written in the bracelet so I think that could be my name or at least my name till I found my real name."

Konoe looked at her in surprise for a whole year he tried to translate the symbols on the bracelet with no success and this girl suddenly read it like she was read it her whole life.

"Very well you could stay here and be at ease till your memories have recovered, don't worry Mahora Academy is a very safe and friendly place."

"Ah Arigato gozaimasu." Said the teen as she bowed down in the respectable 45 degree bow.

Shizuna then step in "But Headmaster-sensei who should she be lodging with?"

"I think I might know someone who can."

"Ano excuse me. But you said this is an academy for anybody that wishes to learn right? So while I wait for my memories to return would be alright for me to enroll?"

Both Konoe and Shizuna stared at each other before turning back to the girl before Konoe replied "Absolutely just wait a moment while I get the application forms."

* * *

Shizuna walked down the corridor with the young teen by her side to her class. When they stop the teen was looking up at a sign which read 3-A.

Shizuna smiled and then knocked on the door. "Negi-sensei." The door then opened revealing a 10 year old BOY!? "What is it Shizuna-sensei? Is the something the headmaster wants?"

"Actually the headmaster has a new student for you she lost her memory so she will be staying here for the time being."

Negi looked behind Shizuna the find a young girl waved shyly at him.

Negi then open the door a bit wider gesturing her to enter "Come on now don't be shy, come in any welcome your self to the class."

As they entered the teen saw a large variety of people in her class particularly the ninja, gunslinger, Chinese kenpo master, vampire, robot and samurai hanyou.

_JUST A MINUTE! How do I know that?_

Her trail of thoughts was broken as Negi was conducting the class to settle down.

"Alright everyone settle down, settle down. Today by order of the headmaster we have a new classmate." Then he gestured the class to her "Come on introduce yourself."

The teen was a little nervous at first till she bowed respectfully "Ano… Hajimemashite Watashi wa Tenshigo Shiki. Douzo yoroshiku."

When she raise her head up again she saw the class in silence till "AIEEEEE!!!" as a majority of the class swarm up to her and start bombarding her with questions. As this happened she notice the vampire glaring daggers at her Shiki manage to just have a brief glimpse at the role and saw her name Evangeline A.K McDowell.

She suddenly have a fuzzy feeling that this moment had change the fate of many lives.

_What did I get myself into?_

^^%$%^%%^%$

Authors note; sry for the very late update I got stuck in an accident and spent 2 weeks In a coma and got my computer destroyed so I got to start from scratch.

For all who are waiting for my other fanfics sry but I will add one more story (bleach) before updating future chapter

As a promise every Wednesday in my account I will tell you how far complete is it

This is a side crossover story that is related to my Gundam story

My Naruto fanfic will be totally irrelevant ja ne

This fanfic will introduce 2 new ocs


End file.
